The perfect Night
by gay-for-darren-criss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend a evening at breadstixs.  Fluffy- one shot.


Blaine and Kurt had just arrived at Breadstix's, and Blaine had just picked Kurt up. Blaine was wearing a blue plaid button down shirt that was button down just enough where you can see part of Blaine's chest, and dark blue jeans. Kurt was wearing a red striped shirt and loose fitted jeans.

They set at the table looking at the menu for quite some time. Blaine had a perfect idea, "Hey Kurt, I have an idea let's order for each other!" Blaine said with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt gave Blaine a 'bitch are you serious look', "uhm okay, but there's not much to chose from." Kurt was a little skeptical the situation. Kurt glanced at the menu and thought of anything that would make Blaine happy. There's not much to chose from here anyway Kurt thought to himself. He glanced the menu up and down until he saw the perfect thing.

The waitress came over and took their order, "what will I get for you nice young men?" The waitress said with a warming smile.

Kurt and Blaine accidently let it slip out at the same time, "he'll have the bread sticks, broccoli soup and caesar salad combo." The waitress gave a nod and took the order.

What a shocker though, to be honest there's not much to choose on the menu but let's not let ruin their married moment here.

Blaine and Kurt laughed and Blaine stared lovingly into Kurt's eyes, "You know I trust you 100%, with anything. That's why I let you order for me." Blaine did trust Kurt. Blaine told Kurt everything. Blaine told him secrets that he had never shared with anyone, how he would get boners in his seventh grade gym class and half to pretend he was thinking of the cheerleaders when all he really was thinking of the hot sweaty guys running around. Blaine also trusted Kurt with his personal problems, about how his dad isn't as accepting and all his hopes and dreams for his future. There was certainly a level of trust for the both of them because Kurt poured his heart out the day he met Blaine. Anyways, Kurt smiled and agreed because they trusted each other completely.

Blaine got a devilsh grin on his face. "You know its karaoke night tonight." Blaine said with a goofy grin on his face. Kurt was quick to respond, "Really? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?".Blaine's smile only grew wider, and he took Kurt's hand, "Kurt Hummel, you are everything to me, so why don't you and I sing to each other in front of the entire restaurant. A whopping twenty people." Kurt blushed, the thought of them singing tacky love songs in front of everyone was just to cliche and cheesy. Before Kurt could respond Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran up on stage.

Blaine went over to the lady in charge of the karaoke, and whispered something to her. She nodded and went over to the stereo.

Kurt, just sit down over there, we will sing a duet later. First, I just want to sing to you. A song I know you will enjoy.

Kurt had a puzzled look upon his face, because there was no karaoke machine and all there was a mic. He thought something was when he saw that nobody has gone up to sing a song. Kurt looked around people were gathering around.

I would like to sing a song to someone special tonight Blaine said in the microphone. Kurt blushed again. His heart sank at the thought of a boy singing a song to him in front of everyone, and who cares if they didn't know. Kurt knew.

Blaine started strumming chords on his guitar. Kurt eyes fixed on Blaine now, the way Blaine was only starring at him, and there now must have been thirty people gathered around them. Blaine's eyes weren't on anybody else in the room, only the most beautiful man in the world- and that was Kurt.

There were quite a few girls giggling and laughing too, and were quite infatuated by the way Blaine looked up on that stage. The way his hazel eyes were lit up with love. The way the sweat was dripping down Blaine's neck and the way he licked his lips while strumming. He hasn't even sang yet.

"this is for the most beautiful person in the world, because I really do love you, Kurt. This is for you, it's called with me." (Song by Sum 41, I highly suggest you check it out).

Blaine belted out the song, the entire time eyes fixated on Kurt.

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes

I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

Blaine skipped the next few verses and walked right up to Kurt with the entire crowd looking at them.

Blaine sang these next few lines at Kurt, right in his ear, in front of everyone.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

When you don't know what you're looking to find

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

Blaine stopped singing and lunged at Kurt. Their lips crashed for a passionate kiss, with tongue and all in front of the entire restaurant. Blaine's hands were fixated at Kurt's waist pulling him closer. Kurt had a tear run down his face, and they pulled away as the restaurant clapped and cheered. Kurt starred into Blaine's eyes and whispered, "I love you.". Blaine smiles and let a quick peck to Kurt's lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and walked around with his head held high, proud of himself for what he just did.

A girl ran up to Blaine, and said "I loved what you just did. It takes guts to do what you did and I respect that as a performer! I was just wondering, are you busy tomorrow? Maybe you could take me out for lunch or something." the girl said with grin.

Blaine smiled at the offer, "Thanks but I think I'm pretty happy right here, with my boyfriend. He's pretty awesome." Blaine said with his arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist now.

The girl had a puzzled look on her face, but she just walked away. Did she really think Blaine did that all for show. I guess this will boost his ego Kurt thought to himself.

"Did you like it?" Blaine said with puppy dog eyes.

"I loved it just as much as I love you, and that's a lot." Kurt said with a toothy grin, which Kurt only does when he's happy.

They walked back to their table to find the food already on the table. Kurt was the one with idea this time, "why don't you we feed each other?" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. They fed each other bread sticks, and not afraid of people juding them. Blaine just sang a song in front of everyone to Kurt and now they are openly feeding each other.

Soon, it was time for the check to come.

Blaine offered to pay, but Kurt insisted that they split it.

So they did.

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the restaurant swinging their hands.

Blaine threw Kurt up against the car and pressed his lips against the other boys red luscious lips. "I've got an idea, how about we go into a parking lot and just make out and talk?"

Kurt agreed and pressed a small but gentle quick kiss agianst Blaine's cheek.

They drove up into the deserted grocery store parking lot and just talked about everything. They talked about their future in New York together. They talked about why they think Rachel gets all the solos. So they didn't get to make out until five minutes before Kurt's dad called him to come home. Blaine was just giving Kurt a hickey on his neck, and nibbing at his ear when Kurt's phone vibrated and made Blaine jump so high he almost hit the ceiling.

"it's my dad, he want's me to come home." Kurt said to Blaine.

"yeah okay. yeah, I'll be home. On our way home now" Kurt muttered into the phone.

Blaine nodded and drove Kurt home. The clock read 10:45, and Kurt's curfew was at 11 so Blaine did good. Blaine walked Kurt up his drive way and Wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing his forehead. "I love you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I love you too" Kurt responded.

They shared a quick kiss before Kurt entered his house.

Kurt told Burt all about his amazing night.

Kurt then proceed to his room, and locked himself in room. He started prancing around the room like an idiot. He had the biggest smile upon his face. He turned up music loud and danced around the room and jumped on his bed. He was on cloud nine. He just couldn't stop smiling.

He had a perfect date, a perfect night. Kurt was very happy.


End file.
